SEE YOU TOMORROW
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Los amigos pueden cometer errores, todos sin importar que, pero lo importante es que estén dispuestos admitir su error e intentar comenzar otra vez. Aún si esta persona ahora lo odie.


**Los personajes de Invader Zim pertenecen a Jhonen Vasquez**

 **la historia es mía**

* * *

-Yo… no tenía idea…

Gretchen soltó un quejido en medio de su llanto, el cielo era gris y el barro bajo sus pies ensuciaba sus zapatos, pero eso era lo de menos.

Lo importante ahora, era que nunca tendría una oportunidad.

-Lo siento.

Ella volvió a llorar.

-Grecthen… –Louie se sentó a su lado, mirándola sin saber que más decir, ella estaba llorando.

Este día había sido fantástico, un cielo abierto lleno de sol, un parque de diversiones invitando a la gente a entrar. Amigos con quien compartir la felicidad del verano.

Debió ser un día fantástico.

-Lo siento… –susurro Louie poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

No sabía que más de decir.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –chillo Gretchen mirándolo con desprecio- ¡tú me invitaste aquí! ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Se apartó de su lado y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, para volver a llorar. Su cabello rosa le caía bonitamente por los hombros, su falda verde este arrugada, su rostro había abandonado todo rastro de su anterior alegría.

Louie bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes.

Si, tal vez todo había sido su culpa.

¿Quién iba a saber que a ella le gustaba Dib?

¿Quién iba a saber que le dolería al verlo junto a Nyx?

¿Quién iba a saber que justo ese día, justo este mismo día, en que su plan de juntar a Nyx y a Dib finalmente funcionaría?

Él no era ciego, sabia del interés mutuo de sus compañeros, demasiado tímidos. Sobre todo Dib.

Pensó que les hacia un bien y al final del día eso pareció.

No contó que al invitar a Gretchen, oscurecería su día, dañaría su corazón.

Oh, santo cielo.

Tal vez había sido un ciego todo este tiempo. Un torpe, estúpido y desconsiderado ciego.

Gretchen gimió una vez más entre lágrimas de dolor.

-No tenía forma de saberlo, la verdad… –susurro Louie para luego mirarla- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella se incorporó, sonando ruidosamente su nariz, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas al igual que sus ojos. Le respondió sin mirarle.

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie…

-Yo pude haber ayudado.

-Oh sí –le corto bruscamente Gretchen- porque eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, ¿no? –lo miro burlona, pero era obvia que sentía todo menos felicidad- tu entras y te entrometes en la vida de la gente, sin preguntar y… y hasta descaradamente pides que te den las gracias.

Louie frunció el ceño. Sintiendo amargas las palabras de la chica junto a él.

-Estoy seguro que le hubieras gustado –Gretchen amplio sus ojos y aparto su mirada de el- sí, tú tienes mucho más que Nyx, tu estuviste aquí primero –Louie se inclinó asía a ella para que escuchara claramente sus palabras- viendo por él, esperando por él, deseando una oportunidad para decirle…

Al ver que Gretchen no quería reaccionar, ni siquiera mirarlo, suspiro frustrado. Ahogando un gruñido de rabia.

Esta niña tonta.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Iba a… –susurro Gretchen mirándolo dolida y la visión de su rostro empañado le estrujo el corazón-… pero estabas ahí, siempre dándoles espacio… –una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, se la limpio de un manotazo-… no odio a Nyx, pero te odio a ti por darles una oportunidad, te odio a ti por apartar a Dib de mí, te odio a ti porque ignoraste… ¡ignoraste mis sentimientos!

-¡Y como yo iba a saberlo! –exclamo Louie fastidiado.

-¡No es culpa mía! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado a sido tu culpa! –le grito Gretchen tercamente- ¡Te odio!

Louie sintió picor en los ojos, negó con la cabeza, esto no se trataba de él. No.

Esto se trataba de Gretchen, la tímida estudiante de Skool, la que nunca se atrevió a hablar de sus sentimientos. Corrección… a la que no dejo que hablara de sus sentimientos. Y quién ahora estaba sufriendo en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra durante unos minutos.

Dib y Nyx se habían ido ya. De la mano, juntos.

Louie era tan insensible.

-Lo siento…

-Ya no lo digas –susurro Gretchen, limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes que aún se deslizaban por su cara- no lo digas… hagamos como que nunca paso…

-¿Me odias de verdad? –pregunto Louie mirándola un tanto.

-Hoy si, permíteme odiarte hoy, ya veré mañana –suspiro Gretchen apartando su cabello de su rostro, sollozo un poco.

Se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, Louie podía adivinar cuán importante había de haber sido Dib para que la hiciera derramar esas lágrimas. Cuantas noches, Louie pudo imaginar, que había anhelado ser ella quien lo tomara de la mano e irse juntos.

Y cuan truncados fueron todos sus sueños al haber sido _**él** _ quien se había entrometido entre la vida de sus amigos.

Tal vez era un entrometido. Tal vez debió ser más atento. Tal vez Gretchen tenía razón y debería dejar a todos en paz.

Y tal vez… tal vez debería quedarse a su lado hasta que dejara de llorar.

-Yo no te odio ahora –susurro Louie poniéndose un tanto más cerca de ella.

Gretchen no levanto la mirada, pero ahogo un sonido peculiar, un sonido que bien podía haber sido una risa como también podía haber sido llanto.

-Yo no te odio hoy –prosiguió Louie con delicadeza, consciente que una palabra equivocada podría herir aún más a su amiga- yo podría odiarte mañana si es lo que quieres, podría hasta dejarte de hablar si es lo que deseas, pero con la condición de que yo no te odie hoy… y pueda quedarme a tu lado.

Gretchen levanto su rostro y atrapo la arrepentida mirada de Louie. Suspiro sonriendo torpemente.

-Lo harás de todos modos –hablo Gretchen con voz ronca.

-Oh cierto –sonrió Louie- entonces me quedare hoy y te odiare mañana durante la escuela y de camino a casa.

-Creí que me dejarías de hablar –hablo Gretchen confundida, pero en su boca ya naciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedo odiarte en silencio y estar contigo –respondió Louie muy seguro de sí mismo- ingenioso, ¿no?

Gretchen rió. No pudo evitarlo.

-¿Aún me odias? –pregunto Louie con atención.

-Oh sí, no me dejas lamentarme en paz… –bufo Gretchen pero aun sonreía- no me dejas revolcarme en mi miseria.

-Ese es el plan –sonrió Louie.

-Funciona –susurro Gretchen golpeando su hombro contra el suyo.

Ella suspiro una vez más, aun le dolía el pecho y le ardían los ojos. Pero la molestia se había ido.

Miro al causante de todo esto y le pareció que todo era cómicamente injusto.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que ser su amiga le traería grandes desgracias, así como sinceridad y valiosa compañía? ¿Acaso la humanidad estaba jugando con ella?

-Eres como un chicle pegado al zapato –gruño Gretchen dejando caer su cabeza cansada sobre el hombro de Louie- ¿Por qué no te vas?

-Necesitas una caja de pañuelos –bromeo Louie.

-No te los veo por ningún lado.

-Para eso estoy yo.

-¿Quieres que me suene en tu chaqueta? o ¿en tu cabello?

-Cualquiera, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Eres raro.

-¿Qué irónico no?

-No eres Dib.

-Tienes razón… solo soy tu amigo.

-Mi entrometido amigo.

-El amigo que tanto quieres.

-El amigo que odio.

-Solo por hoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Hoy y mañana y mañana y mañana.

-Eso no es justo.

-Tú amigo mío, no eres justo.

Louie suspiro en derrota, Gretchen rió en silencio, disfrutando de su pequeña victoria.

Ya no lloraba más. Pero aun lo odiaba.

Claro, hasta mañana.

* * *

 **sip, soy un fraude con mis historias, pero heme aquí... con este lindo one-shot a mitad de semana**

 **no tengo excusa, no la tengo**

 **pero tenía Louie en la cabeza, Gretchen en mis ideas, tema doloroso, amistad, futuro, Dib, Nyx y bla, bla, bla...**

 **tengo tarea**

 **así que eso es todo**

 **¡Paz!**

 **P.D:** _**Nada de esto esta ligado a Sentimientos de Otro Planeta.**_


End file.
